Where It All Started
by InuYasha's Kagome
Summary: "I remember this building!" Kagome Higarashi had said to the man beside her. "Don't you remember?" The man nodded silently while smiling, fangs peaking out."And to think, this is where it all started."
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a new story I'm going to start. I know I still got to do, _'Kagome's Death' _but it was so tempting to write this story! This is half off my memories mixed up InuYasha style. Some of my life experiences have been too InuYasha-ish so I decided to see what would happen if I made it into a fic…I talk way too much…on with the story!

All rights go the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" A ten year old Kagome screamed while getting dressed quickly. You see, today's her first day at her new school and although she's nervous as hell, she's also excited to be out of that dump of a private school she'd been to for five years. It wasn't even hard to leave there either! She was always picked on for the way she used to talk improperly and she only had one friend…who left her for another girl and never talked to her again… 'Bitch'

"Kagome! Are you almost ready? We're going to be late!" Kagome's mother, Koari, reminded her daughter. 'You've grown up too fast for me, Kagome!' She'd say when she saw I was almost taller than her. "Kagome?" Oh, right, reality. "I'm coming, mom!" I yelled and put on the 'finishing touches' for my new school year look. I had a bright baby blue sweater on with a back shirt to go with it, a pair of blue jeans on and to match it all up, a pair of black shoes. I know, I must look horrible. "Eh. I'll do better in the future!" Running down the stairs, while grabbing my lunch and backpack, I ran out the door to my car and jumped in. As we were driving, I couldn't stop twiddling my thumbs or the race of my heartbeat. 'What if they don't like me? What if they thought I was weird? What If they pick on me like the other kids?' All the 'what if's blocked my view, and I guess and I hadn't realized that that we had arrived until the car stopped. As we slowly walked to my new class, I could already see some other kids with their parents next to the door waiting for the bell to ring. This one kid though… he had his hood on with silver hair tresses coming out a bit and that's all I saw. I couldn't see his face for some reason…

DING!

I jumped at the sound of the bell rang and looked for the teacher. If found her but it was hard…she was SHORT. She fit in so well with the rest of the kids as if she was another student! I later found out her name was and was a VERY nice women. My mom spoke to her, they laughed, I stared and then she left. I stared at her retreating figure and couldn't help saying 'come back!' in my mind. A warm hand touched my shoulder and I looked to find my new teacher. "Shall we go in?" she asked and I nodded eagerly. They all stared at me, and I SWEAR to god, I was sweating under their gazes. Even worse, just HAD to put me in the middle of the classroom. "Class." She said making all the others stare at her. "We have a new student to this district. What is your name?" I looked to the students and then to , and sucked in a breath."Kagome Higarashi." I said quietly and she assigned me to my seat while my face grew red with embarrassment. I felt so small.

A little later after going after the rule for school and class we could do anything we wanted. It was so loud with everybody taking to friends and playing music. I read a book. I had no phone. No video game. So a book was the next best thing. I got done with the book I was reading and went to the book shelf to find another one more interesting. I suddenly bumped into someone and my book dropped along with me falling. "I'm sorry." I said and looked up, only to gasp silently when I saw silver long hair. Looking closer I noticed three new things about him. One, he's a half demon. Two, he has the most beautiful eyes being the color of gold. And three, he had dog ears! So cute! "Hey!" the boy yelled at me. I looked up to see an outstretched hand for me to grab. "Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to get up?" I blushed and grabbed his hand. I was up in half a second. He was really strong. "I'm sorry." I apologized again while bowing. "Keh." He snorted and walked away. I picked up my book and decided to sit in the beanbag next to the book shelf. I read, 'Dead kid ate my homework' but then again didn't read it at all. I was too busy looking at the boy come over and get books over and over at the shelf. When I was ACTUALLY reading the book and not being a stalker, I heard, "Hey." And looked up from my book to see the silver haired boy. "Is there a reason for you to keep on staring at me?" he sounded irritated. No. Looked irritated. His mouth was in a scowl and his eyes told me to hurry up with my explanation. "Yeah. There is a reason. I was looking at your dog ears and long silver hair. You're a half demon aren't you?" I saw him stiffen. "What's wrong?" I asked and looked at him questionably. He stared at the ground for a while before until he spoke. "You aren't… disgusted?"

'What?'

The look of confusion must have been priceless. "Disgusted? Why!" I asked eyeing him and tried to find what made him 'disgusting' like he said. Nope. Nothing. He looked at me with some surprise in his eyes. "You really don't know?"He asked cautiously. I shook my head. He sighed and took a seat on the floor next to me. "I'm a half demon. Half human, half demon. Neither going to hell or heaven. It's revolting. I tried sticking up for myself but ended up getting hurt and when someone ELSE tried to defend me, they ended up getting hurt, too!" He stated while shoving his hood down his face to hide it. "Why can't I do anything right?" I heard him whisper to himself. I looked at him softly thinking about how hard his life had been compared to mine. Pulling his hood down slowly to make sure he'd let me, I said," That's stupid to think. We're all made for a reason and to be ourselves. Plus everybody makes mistake! It might come to a bad outcome sometimes but there's always that one mistake that makes a difference in your life for the better! Just wait and see! It'll happen to you one day. Listen. I like you and I just met you and I have NO PROBLEM of what you are. I kind of think its cool…" he raised an eyebrow and I coughed while blushing "I like just the way you are, and if you can't see that, I feel for you man." I

I looked towards the boy in the hood and saw his face full of thought for a second. "What's your name?"He looked suspicious. Weird… "Kagome Higarashi" I replied with a bright smile. Aw. Now I feel like a toddler the way I was smiling at him. "What's your name?" I saw him get up and dust himself off with his hands with a sigh. "InuYasha Takahashi" and he extended his hand and I grabbed it enduring the strong heat in my red cheeks. The only though that was going through my mind was,

"**_This is going to be a beautiful friendship_**"

AN: Hi again. I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and, to BubblyBlush and Alyra Rose, I know! I want to update it SO bad but I got to fix some stuff that made it WAY too confusing! I was ten when I wrote it… but it will be back and running on next Wednesday or even sooner! I feel so loved when I get reviews! So like all people say, Feedback is love!

**_InuYasha's Kagome_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! This is the latest chapter to my new story and so far my LONGEST written story, so enjoy!_**

**_All rights to the wonderful RumikoTakahashi!_**

"Bye Kagome!" InuYasha called from the window of his car to the lovely girl, who looked surprised at first, but then was suddenly smiling her best. "Bye InuYasha!"She had whispered and he was pretty sure only he could have heard it. During the first few weeks of school, Kagome Higarashi had become the greatest friend anyone could have pretty much. She was helpful, nice, always volunteering in class, and she didn't care who it was or what they've done in their past; she'd help them. She's became closer to InuYasha, too.

'I guess…I mean, walking her down to her car sometimes and I AM in her class! And I do hang out with her sometimes when she's not with those _girls. _So, that's close, right? No? Kind of?' He started to frown at the thought of doubt in his mind.

"InuYasha?"

'I mean, they were _friends_. Actually his only…but she would stay with me, right?'

"InuYasha?"

'Well, that isn't my entire choice…but would she? Would she leave me like the rest? Would she leave me like _SHE _did?'

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha jumped in shock at, his mother, Izayoi, when she yelled at him. It was a red light after all."Y-Yeah?" he asked hesitantly. He couldn't read her eyes. They were clouded with anger but with small concern. "Who was that girl?" 'Kagome?' "You mean the one was waving at?" A nod. "Kagome." His mother raised a brow. "That was Kagome Higarashi. She's, uh, my new friend."

"Are you sure about that InuYasha? Don't you remember your last 'new friend'? And remember what happened?"

InuYasha scowled at the beads at his wrist and the memory that came with it. '_THAT _bitch!_'_

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

A boy, no older than seven, fumbled with the charm that kept him human looking and normal. Walking into his 2nd grade class, he sat with the other boys he knew and laughed as they talked and joked around. Suddenly their teacher, , clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Class! We have a new student today! Come on in sweetie! Don't be shy!" The girl coming into the room was far from it. Everybody's eyes followed a certain emotionless girl. "Would you like to tell everyone your name?" the little girl nodded. "My name is Kikyo Hiromi" and she walked to her seat with the whole class _STILL_ watching but _mainly _InuYasha. 'Wow. She's pretty.' Kikyo had a white dress on with a small red belt on to go on with her long black hair. He stared at her like he was her stalker the whole class until it was break, and when break came, confronted her. "Hi. I'm InuYasha." Kikyo showed no interest. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" This time, Kikyo looked at him from the side, up and down, and then faced him. "You don't already know my name?" she asked incredulously. InuYasha shook his head sheepishly. "No…I and my friends were probably goofing off when you came in and we didn't even notice you…sorry." Kikyo sighed and went over her name but added, "I'm also a priestess in training." InuYasha froze at that though. 'Didn't mother tell me to stay away from people like her? ...She doesn't seem dangerous…'

"Cool." He replied. "Do you want to be one of my friends?" She once again looked him over and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She thought of it as just another question but to InuYasha, it was enough to make a full grown smile grow on his face. "Come on!" he said grabbing her dragging her to the playground. "Let's go play!" Kikyo would timidly smile every now and then, but it was enough to make InuYasha smile. 'We're going to be the best of friends'

~**_2 YEARS LATER: 4_****_TH_****_ GRADE~_**

"Hey Kikyo!" InuYasha ran as he saw long black hair and pale white hands. When Kikyo turned around, she looked happy. _Actually _happy for once in this relationship. "Hi InuYasha!" She smiled and InuYasha couldn't help but stare. "What's got you so happy? Did you win something?"She smiled even more. "Well, I guess you could say I won someone's heart!" Kikyo sighed lovingly. InuYasha's eyes widened. 'What?'

'Who is this guy?' his mind yelled as his anger slowly raised. "Who?"

"Naraku. The man I love is Naraku. He's so-"'LOVE?!'

InuYasha's eyes by now were red though with the same honey pupils and underneath were outlines of magenta stripes Kikyo finally stopped her rambling and looked toward him and gasped. "InuYasha? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he only stared at her for a moment then growled, "What does he have that I don't? I **_LOVE _**YOU." InuYasha roared and Kikyo then heard ripping. Her eyes zeroed on his wrist where a bracelet had started to sizzled, fazed, stretched and finally…broke. All hell broke loose. She was pushed back by the force of the light and it was bright, but not bright enough for her to not see anything. What she saw scared her. His eyes turned fully red with blue pupils along with the full magenta stripes where his cheeks are. She noticed the fangs coming and growing as fingernails did, but the most things she noticed was that his hair changed to a midnight silver and he had grown ears…on his head.

When the light died down, Kikyo gagged at the sight. "He's a half demon…" She whispered and InuYasha's eyes went to her own. "Bitch." He yelled and came running towards her. There was only one thing she could do at this point. She purified him. Hand out, reciting, eyes glowing, everything. InuYasha yelled in anguish at the pain until he was turned to his human state. She purified him too long. He weakly looked up at her and all the betrayal piled up. "Kikyo…why?" I loved you." She stared at him in disgust. "I would never love a half demon, InuYasha. They are a pile of filth in the human world and don't deserve to live. They are _impure._ I'll make sure to put you out of your misery." Kikyo raised her hand to blow the final strike just as InuYasha fainted from misuse and exhaustion until, "**STOP**!" Izayoi ran to her fallen son. "InuYasha! InuYasha! What did you do to him?!" She yelled at Kikyo, who held no expression, and tried to shake him awake a few more times. No result. He was in a small coma, but she didn't know that…

Kikyo once again looked down in disgust. 'A human women is this half demon's mother?! That would mean-' "YOU MATED WITH A DEMON!" she yelled. Izayoi grabbed InuYasha and hauled him unconscious self over her back while grabbing Kikyo by the hand, even though she struggled, and let them to where no one would see them yell at each other. Finally, InuYasha's mother gave a bribe to Kikyo and told her to move somewhere else then here and she left willingly. Izayoi quickly took InuYasha to the hospital and where he was taken to the emergency room by doctors who 'specialize' in the problem they're in. She couldn't help it. She cried. After being strong for her baby boy and then seeing his battered body taken into the emergency room, she couldn't help it. Izayoi called her husband and he quickly came in mere minutes because after all, he could fly. Izayoi's husband, Inu No Taishio, was the most powerful man next to the president. Not to mention he was the C.E.O. of Taishio industries and the strongest demon until the day he would die. So, in a few millenniums. He embraced his wife whispering her worries away and trying to deafen her cries.

"Ms. Taishio?" she looked up to see a nurse. "You could see your son now. He is in room 211." And like the wind, she was gone running down the halls to find her son's room, husband in tow. When they entered the door, Izayoi cried in joy while Inu No Taishio smiled in pride. InuYasha was laying on the hospital bed all half demon again. While Izayoi was crying tears of joy, Inu No Taishio moved to his son's side and placed a hand on his forehead. "InuYasha." He called and said boy opened his eyes to a blurry image of his father. "Dad?" InuYasha's eyes were glazed so he had to blink a few times to get clearer. "Where am I?" Then he remembered. He remembered Kikyo and the horrible pain he felt at that moment. Looking around with h more clear eyesight, he found his mother. "Mom. Where's Kikyo?" he asked and his mother went to hug him. "Gone forever. She called you something…unforgivable and she almost purified you! So, I made her move out of our lives."

"Good. That girl was a-" his parents watched, eyes daring "a very mean girl." He coughed awkwardly under their gazes. Something was out of place though…InuYasha looked down at his wrist and gulped. "Uh…dad? Bad news. My, uh, seal broke…" This was actually important. You see, If he didn't have seal to keep his demon side at bay, then he would have killed Naraku and been sent to jail! I know what you're thinking. Really, a seven year old, going to jail? For normal **humans** defiant _NO_, but InuYasha is a half demon, so he could spend fifty years locked up and by the time he gets out, he would still look sixteen. His father only nodded and turned to his wife. "Take him home and keep him there until I get the seal fixed. See to it in about three days tops, okay?" she nodded and he kissed her cheek and he was off. He went to Totasai, an old sword and seal maker, and had it fixed but not before being blamed and being banged on the head. Meanwhile, InuYasha stayed at home playing games or watching T.V. when he wasn't asleep. "So BORED…it's already the third day! Where the heck is he?" Suddenly, the door barged open, he was being lifted mainly from the wrist, and boom, he had a brand new seal! He noticed that he wasn't human looking and his true self showed but his father told him, 'Just get in the damn car! It doesn't matter what people think! It's what you think of yourself.' When he arrived though, everybody would stare at him and whisper. Not even his _friends _would come near him. He was a freak. So there he was, sitting in class in him private spot and for the first time, he was alone. "Fuck you Kikyo. I'll never trust any bitch again. I promise" InuYasha growled as he finally walked home.

**_~End Flashback~ Present~_**

"InuYasha!" He jumped once again in shock, to see his mother's expecting eyes. "Honestly, I don't know who you got that spacing out thing from…but seriously, are you sure she's your friend?" And InuYasha though over what he observed from her these few weeks. She's always smiling with him, she was kind, always volunteering, knew a joke when she heard one and actually laughed. Plus, the greatest of all, she accepted him. She _actually _accepted him. So, unlike Kikyo. "Yeah, mom, totally. I could tell right when I met her that she was something else and trust me, nothing that ever happened with _her, _will ever happen again. Besides, that girl was a bitch!

"INUYASHA TAISHIO! _LANGUAGE!"_

**_AN: Yeah, I know I'm a little behind schedule but my life hasn't been so good for me and honestly got to go back and redo some chapter on Kagome's Death because some are just messy as hell but as for this story, I work on this at school. I'll try to have the next chapter of this Fic by next Weds like I always promise but I might not, so we'll see later._**

**_~InuYasha's Kagome~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, it's me. i know that some of you are asking where the hell i have been o rmaybe you havn't..it dosn't really matter. Anyways, i might need just _a little more time _because you can't believe what just happeded! This stupid storm and all its rain made my bedroom's roof fall off! I and my mom were paniced and everything and my writing book decided to get wet along with every damn thing in the room that was in the hole's direction. So to say at the least, i'm really sorry...I promise to try and get back as soon as posible but, a thousand pardons if i don't. Please don't dislike me for this.

For now,

_**Inuyasha'sKagome**_


End file.
